Asteria black and the Sorcerer's stone
by Myfandomneedstherapy
Summary: AU Asteria Black is Sirius's daughter who lives with Remus Lupin. Follow her and Teddy Lupin on their years at Hogwards and how they meet and befriend Harry Potter, see how the adventures take place with them playing a big part in it.. Harry/OC
1. Receiving the letter

Asteria Black and the sorcerer's Stone

Author's note: This fic is AU just to clear things up. It's Harry and Asteria's first year and Teddy is already born and the same age as them. Remus and Tonks are married and took Asteria in when Sirius was taken to Azkaban because he is her father, her mother was a member of the order and was killed by Voldermort himself, that's why Asteria doesn't live with her mom.

I do not own Harry Potter, I only own Asteria Black.

I would say enjoy the first chapter and reviews are very welcome, I might give you a cookie if you do and it will make you feel very Christmassy if you do!

Asteria was sitting in Remus lupins livingroom reading a book about potions. When suddenly two owls came flying in through the window. Her brows knit togther in confusion, owls Never fly in so early since it was only eight in the morning. She put her book a side and walked towards the owls and pet a grey owls feathers, he held his pow out to her to take the letter off. She took it off and smiled at him "Thanks" the owl hooted in return. She turned the letter and saw her name written on the front _'Asteria Felicia Black, second bedroom on the right, Brighton' _When she turned it around to open it she saw a seal with an H in the middel and wonderd what it meant. Curiousity overtook her and she opend the letter. She read:

'Dear miss Black,

Pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwards School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Students shall be required to report to the Chamber of Reception upon the arrival, the dates for which shall be truly advised.

Please ensure that the utmost attention be made to the list of requirements attached herewith.

All students must be equipped with:

- One standard sized 2 cauldron.

And they can bring if they desire an owl, a cat or a toad.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva Mconagle (Author's note: do you spell it like that? I don't know if this is what's in the letters)

When she finished the letter her mouth dropped open, she had always dreamed of going to Hogwards just like her mother and uncle Remus. Speaking of which he came down with Teddy as well, Tonks was still sleeping. "Asteria, what's wrong?" he asked concerned when he saw her staring at her letter. She looked up from it at him and smiled a million dollar smile "I got my letter uncle Remus! I'm going to Hogwards!" she replied cheerfull. He smiled at her and wrapped her up in a hug "Ofcourse you are, I'm so proud of you!" After taking care of her for eleven years she was like a daughter to him. He took her in when her father Sirius Black was taken to Askaban, he still couldn't believe that he had betrayed Lilly and James. The other owl a brown one flew towards Teddy and held out his leg, he took the letter of his pow and read it to his father and best friend. Remus wrapped Teddy in a hug as well and told him he was very proud of his son. "It's just like mine!" Asteria said happy and hugged Teddy, he returned the hug practically glowing from happiness, because he would be going to Hogwards with his best friend. Tonks came walking down stairs in her pink bathrobe "What's the commotion all about?" she asked. Remus smiled proudly at his wife "Our children got their letters for Hogwards!". When she heard this she ran down the stairs and wrapped Teddy and Asteria in a group hug, "I'm so proud of you!" she almost cried of happiness, her hair turned a bright happy looking yellow color. "I suggest we all go to the Diagon Ally this afternoon" Remus suggested. Tonks nodded "I think that would be best".


	2. Diagon Ally

Chapter two Diagon Ally.

_Autor's note: this is going to be a very long chapter where they meet Harry._

_I don't own Harry Potter though I wish I did, I only own Asteria Black, Artemis and Erus._

The next morning Asteria, Teddy and Remus went to the Diagon Ally. Tonks couldn't come because she had a job to do for the ministry. They went there by flew powder. Asteria never really like traveling with flew powder, mostly of the time she would end up falling or stumbling out of it or ending up falling flat on her face. She took some flew powder and stood in the fireplace, she took in a deep breath and said clear "Diagon Ally" she threw the powder in the fire and ended up on her butt in the fireplace of flourish and blotts. She groaned in annoyance and stood up quickly and just in time because Teddy came out of the fireplace he grinned at her teasing "Fell again Asteria?". She scowled at him "Haha very funny Teddy like you never fall. Haha I remember the first time you tried riding a broom. You were screaming like a little girl! And you couldn't even stay on your broom for five minutes!" She teased him back. Now it was his time to scowl at her "I have you know I did not scream like a little girl". She laughed at him "Yes you did! But you're right you didn't scream like a little girl your screams were even worse!".

He opened his mouth to make a witty reply when he cut off by Remus who came out of the fireplace. "Let's go find your schoolbooks first" he walked a head and Asteria looked at her list and went to get her Charms and Transfiguration books. She couldn't find her Transfiguration book, she looked up and saw the book up a shelf. She put her Charm books down on the table and looked up again "This store discriminates against short people" She stretched her arm out towards the book and pushed it off it accidently fell on a young boys head, he looked her age he had black hair, beautifully green eyes, glasses and a lightning scar on his forehead.

She looked at him shocked when it hit his head "O my god! I am so sorry! The book was just too high and it fell and then everything was bad" she was worried that she hurt him. She was a prankster but she never wants to hurt someone. The boy looked up at her and smiled weakly, he touched his head "Ouch, it's okay. Do you usually hit people with books?" he asked joking. She chuckled "I think it's original but no I do not usually hit people on the head with books. Except maybe at Teddy when I'm angry at him I sometimes throw a book at him, I have a rather bad temper" She didn't know why but she felt drawn to him like she already knew him from somewhere only she didn't remember anything about it, little did she know Harry thought about as well. He chuckled amused "I'm Harry, Harry Potter" he sticks out his hand for her to shake. "It's nice to meet you, I'm Asteria, Asteria Black" she heard about the name before but couldn't place it.

She shook his hand and they both felt a warm spark go through them, she quickly let go off each other's hand. Then it suddenly clicked "Wait are you the son of Lilly and James Potter?" she asked curious. He was surprised that she knew his parents "Yes, how do you know about them?". "My father and my guardian went to school with them and they were best friends with James" she smiled at him. So this was her childhood friend from who she knew nothing about. Remus had told her that when they were one year old they were inseparable until that horrible night when Lilly and James died. From what Asteria knew she didn't believe her father would do such a thing, that's why she believed her father was innocent. Harry smiled at her "They did?". She nodded at him "Absolutely, they were always hanging out with each other". His eyes twinkled "So are you a first year too?" he asked her, he also felt drawn to her, and would like to get to know her and of course she could tell him something about his parents. "Yes I am, I'm so excited. I hope I'm in Gryffindor just like my dad and my guardian. What house do you want to be in?" she asked him curious. "House? What are they?" he asked. She frowned and explained "There are four houses: Gryffindor, Slytherin, Huffelpuff and Ravenclaw. You get sorted in one of the houses". He nodded at her "I hope we'll be in the same house then". She smiled at him "So do I".

Teddy came walking towards them "There you are. Do you have everything?" he asked her, he then noticed Harry and looked at him "Who's this?". "Teddy this is Harry Potter. He'll be attending Hogwards this year as well" She introduced them. "You're kidding me. You're the Harry Potter?" he said smiling. Asteria gave him a warning look "Teddy". He cleared his throat "Sorry, it's just you're famous! Everyone knows your name!" he chuckled. Asteria gave him a warning death glare "I'm sorry for him. He clearly doesn't know how to behave, he never does" Teddy scowled at him. Harry smiled at her, he liked her "It's okay, I only found out about that just an hour ago..". Teddy cleared his throat "Still I'm sorry for making you uncomfortable". "It's okay" Harry reassured him. Asteria saw Remus wave to get their attention, she looked back at the boys "I'm sorry but I think Remus wants to go on. It was nice meeting you Harry, we'll see you on the train" She smiled at him. He smiled in return "Yeah, I'll see you then. It was nice meeting you two". Teddy nodded "We'll see you around, bye Potter" he said and he and Asteria walked off to Remus. Hagrid came towards Harry "So did ya make new friends Harry? I've got the books let's go to Olivanders" he asked and they walked away to the wand shop.

Asteria stood with her arms wide while Madam Malikins made the measurements for her school robes. A needle stung her "Ouch!" she said. Madam Malikins rolled her eyes "Stand still, I'm almost finished!". "Yeah, you'd better be" she muttered under her breath so the old woman couldn't hear it. For what felt like hours Madam Malikins announced she was finished, Asteria let out a sight of relieve "Finally!" she said and jumped of the stool. Remus and Teddy snickered, Madam Malikins scowled at her "Don't make a fuss about it". Asteria shrugged her shoulders, Remus paid Teddy and her school robes.

They went to Eeylops Owl Emporium next. When she entered the room her eyes fell on a black phoenix, who when she saw Asteria flew at her instantly and nibbled at her ear. Asteria chuckled at the bird and it hooted at her _(Author's note: Do phoenixes hoot? I have no idea just pretend they do)_. The shop keeper a nice looking lady with long brown hair walked towards them. "She seems very fond of you. She normally doesn't let anyone come near her, I think she found herself a new owner". Asteria smiled at the bird "I think she does, uncle Remus can I have her?" she asked him hopeful. He smiled at her "Sure if you really want that". She smiled at him "Thank you uncle Remus!". Teddy scratched the back off his head "So how are you going to name her?". Asteria thought for a moment until she came up with a suitable name "I'll name her Artemis" she decided. The bird hooted in approval. Teddy let out a snort "Artemis? Seriously you're gonna name her Artemis?". Asteria glared sat him "Yes, what's wrong with Artemis?" she asked him. "Nothing, I just think it's sounds so old" he replied. She snorted at him "This is why you shouldn't think Teddy, I know for sure you'll never end up in Ravenclaw". This made Remus laugh and Teddy scowl. "I'll have you know that I'm very intelligent" he said with his head held high. She raised her eyebrows at him and began laughing "You intelligent? Haha you can't even tell what a horse is when it's right in front of you!". This made Remus laugh as well "Just choose an owl Teddy so we can get your wands". Teddy narrowed his eyes angry at them and stormed off to the owl section and came back with a brown owl that he called Erus.

Their last stop was Olivanders. When the three of them entered, Asteria looked around the shop was dark and poorly lid by a small light. She saw a lot of dust covered shelves with long small boxes on it. She was standing at the counter tapping her fingers on the surface, still looking around she suddenly heard a voice on her right "Ah, young miss Black and young mister Lupin are finally here to pick out a wand. It seems only yesterday that you're parents were here to pick their wands" an old man said with white/grey hair and kind looking blue eyes.

Asteria smiled her infamous half smile that she had inherited from her mother "I take it you are Mister Olivander?" she told him. He chuckled at her "Yes I am, I see you have got your parents' humor and mouth. It's exactly the same thing your mother said when she came here for her wand" he told her with a smile. Asteria beamed at him, her mother had died when she was five years old, her mother was never the same after her father was taken to Azkaban. She had offered to take care of Harry but Dumbledore had told her that it would be best if he stayed with Lilly's sister and her family the Dursleys. Asteria was heartbroken when her mother had died, and hearing about her and how much she's like her always brought a smile on her face. She was proud to be told that she looked and acted a lot like the beautiful and kind woman that was her mother.

"Mister Lupin if you would go first, I think I know the right one for you. Which hand is your wand hand?" Olivander asked him. "My left hand" he answered and held out his hand so Olivander could take his measurements, Olivander walked towards the back of the shop and came back with two boxes. He pulled out a beautiful looking dark brown wand and handed it to Teddy. "Oak 75 inches, with a dragon heartstring as its core" he explained. Teddy flickered his wrist and a few boxes fell off the shelf. Asteria took a step back before she could get hit, Olivander muttered "No, not this one". He took the wand back and handed Teddy the other one.

The wand was a beautiful rich light brown color and had playing wolfs imbedded on the handle "Oak 72 inches, with a werewolf hair as its core". Remus, Teddy and Asteria exchanged a look before Teddy tried the wand. When he died the room lid up with a red light, the same color his hair was today. Asteria chuckled "Seems like it matches your hair Ted" she teased. Teddy rolled his eyes at her and decided not to answer. Olivander smiled at him "The wand will be best for defensive spells and charms. Take good care of it. That will be eight galleons" Remus handed him the money.

Olivander smiled at Asteria "Now it's your turn dear. Let's see what I can find" he walk towards the back of the store again and came back with two boxes. "Which hand is your wand hand dear?" he asked her. She held out her right hand "Right sir". He took his measurements and handed her a beautiful white one with unicorns imbedded on the handle "Willow, 54 inches with unicorn hair as its core. Your mother had a similar one". She flickered her wrist and a vase exploded, she quickly put the wand down on the counter "Oops..I'm sorry about your vase" she apologized. He shook his head "It's okay dear, try this one your fathers wand was a lot like it". He handed her a plain looking black one, she flickered her wrist and a whole shelf came crushing down "No, no certainly not this one" he said.

Twelve boxes later, he scratches his head. "I wonder.." he went to a whole other section in the back and pulled out a long black box. He sat it down and took a wand out that took her breath away. It had a black handle and the rest was white, on the handle there was a circle of fire and ice with on the fire side a dragon and on the ice side a white phoenix. On the other part there was a black swirl around the white end of the wand. Asteria took it and when her skin touches the wand a bright white light filled the room and a phoenix came out of the tip of her wand and made a circle around the room before it turned to dust.

"I think we have finally found a match" Olivander smiled at her. "This is probably the most powerful wand I have ever made. It's cherry wood, 54 inches. With a dragon heartstring and a feather of a black phoenix as its core. We can expect great things from you miss Black". She stared at the wand in wonder, it was so beautiful and it had chosen her.

After that they went home and told Tonks what happened at Olivanders. Asteria couldn't wait until school starts, she felt like she was ready for another adventure.

_Author's note end of chapter 2! I know it's long but I hope you liked it! My plot Bunny is ready for an adventure as well! I'll update soon!_


End file.
